Headphones position audio drivers near a listener's ears to provide an immersive listening experience and at least partially isolate the listener from ambient noise in the surrounding environment. Over/around-the-ear headphones arrange the audio drivers in earcups that are held in place over/around the listener's ears using a headband. Conventional headphones may connect the headband directly to the earcups using different connection mechanisms. However, this direct connection of rigid bodies (e.g., headband and earcups) may allow vibration from sound or physical interaction with the headphones to propagate from an origination point of the vibration on the headphones to other parts of the headphones, thereby degrading the listening experience of the listener.